jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
These are the side stories for the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series. Chapter 1: Lily sees Jeffrey's Dragon-form *(4 months had passed since Lily was brought home.) *Alexis: *playing with Baby Lily* Cootchy cootchy coo!!! *Baby Lily: *laughs* *Jaden: *smiles as he watches* *Jeffrey: You must be proud. *Jaden: *smiles* I sure am. ............ Bro. Alexis and I have been talking about it and......... we think it's time. *Jeffrey: ...! ...You sure about this? *Alexis: Jeffrey. If she doesn't find out now, she'll be even more shocked in the future. It's best she knows your secret now. *Jaden: Don't worry, big bro. I'm sure she'll love you know matter what. *smiles and pats Jeffrey on the shoulder* We all do. *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right. *Alexis: Lily? Come here, sweetie. *picks up Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: Mommy? *Alexis: Lily. There's something your father and I need to show you. ........ Especially your Uncle Jeffrey. *Baby Lily: Okay. *(They head to the backyard) * Jeffrey: *exhales* Ready? * Jaden: Ready. *(Then Jeffrey turned into his dragon form) *Baby Lily: *gasps and stares in shock and Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: You see, Lily. Your uncle is not only my big brother, but........ he's also my dragon. *Baby Lily: *reaches her hands out to Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *brings his head to Baby Lily and lets her touch him* *Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Uncwe Jeffwey!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and sheds two tears* Yes, Lily. It's me. *Alexis: *smiles* You're not afraid of your uncle now? *Baby Lily: *smiles* No. I stiwl wuv Uncwe Jeffwey. *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles tearfully* *Baby Lily: ...? Uncwe Jeffwey? What's wong? *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'm just so happy, Lily. *starts to cry* *Baby Lily: *climbs onto Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Awwwwwwwwwww. Don't cwy, Uncwe Jeffwey. *smiles* It's okay. I wuv you no mattew what. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Oh, thank you, Lily. Thank you. I was worried that you wouldn't. *sniffs* *Baby Lily: *smiles and wipes away a tear on Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and sniffs* I'm so lucky to have a sweet little niece like you in my life. *Baby Lily: *hugs the space between Dragon-Jeffrey's eyes* And I can't bewieve my uncwe is a dwagon. *Xion: Surprised? *Baby Lily: Vewy! *giggles* *Jaden: Actually..... He's not the only one. *Baby Lily: ...! What? *Aqua: *smiles* *Alexis: Care to show her, girls? *Aqua: *smiles* Sure. * (Then Baby Lily watched as Aqua and Xion turned into their dragon forms) *Baby Lily: *stares in shock* Aunt Aqua?!? Cousin Xion?! You too?!? *Dragon-Xion: I hope you're not scared or mad. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* No way!!! This is amazing!!! *coos happily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* Told you she wouldn't be afraid. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I'm so happy to have dwagons fow an uncwe, aunt and cousin!!! *Jaden: *smiles* Awwwwwwwww. I'm happy that you're happy, sweetie. * Chapter 2: Xion and the Head Cold Day 1 *Aqua: *smiles and comes in Xion's room* Good morning, my little Princess. *Xion: *sniffs* Morning, mommy. *coughs* * (From the sound of her voice, Xion seemed very ill) * Aqua: ...! Oh my goodness, Xion. You don't look so good. I better get the thermometer. *leaves the room* *Xion: *coughs* *Aqua: *comes back with a thermometer and sits on the edge of Xion's bed* Open wide, sweetie. *Xion: *opens her mouth* *Aqua: *puts the thermometer in Xion's mouth and reads it* ....! Oh my! 106 degrees! Xion. I'm afraid you have a head cold. *Xion: Oh, no... *Aqua: Don't worry, Xion. It's just a harmless head cold. You're gonna be okay. I'm gonna let your father know about this and than make you some chicken soup for breakfast. You just lie down and rest up. Okay? *Xion: All right, mommy. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Xion's forehead* It's gonna okay, Xion. You'll see. *Xion: *smiles* I know. *coughs* *Aqua: *smiles, leaves Xion's room, and heads to the kitchen* *(Alexis was feeding Baby Lily) * Alexis: *smiles* Morning, Aqua. * Aqua: *smiles* Morning, Alexis. * Baby Lily: ...? Whewe's Xion? * Aqua: Still in bed. I'm afraid she has a head cold. *Jeffrey: ...! A head cold?! *Aqua: Afraid so, dear. She's really sick right now. *Jeffrey: Oh, my poor little Princess... *Tammy: Not my big sister!!! *Aqua: It's all right. What she needs is some chicken soup, some rest and then she'll feel better in a few days. *Jaden: I'm gonna devote my time to my little niece until she's better! *Tammy: I wanna help her too! * DJ: So do i! * Aqua: *smiles* You two can help by assisting me in making the chicken soup if you want. *DJ: *smiles* Okay! *Baby Lily: *looks concerned* Is Cousin Xion gonna be okay? * Alexis: *smiles* Of course she will be, sweetie. * Jaden: It's best to keep your distance though, Lily. You don't wanna catch what she has. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Aqua: Colds are very contageous sweetie. *Baby Lily: ...! Weally? *Alexis: Yes. So it's best not to touch Xion while she's sick. * Baby Lily: Oh. Okay. * (Aqua and the cubs head to the kitchen to make some chicken soup while Jeffrey heads to Xion's room) *Xion: ...? Daddy? *coughs* *Jeffrey: Hey, Xion. Your mom told me what happened. I'm sorry you're not feeling good, sweetie. *Xion: *sniffs* I'm sorry, daddy..... *Jeffrey: *smiles and hugs her* It's okay. I'll bring a TV in here for you. *Xion: You will? *coughs* * Jeffrey: Yep. * Xion: Thank- *sneezes* you, daddy... *Jeffrey: *smiles and kisses her forehead* *Xion: *smiles* I love you daddy.... *coughs* * Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you too, Xion. *leaves to get a TV for Xion* * (Back in the kitchen, Aqua is cutting vegatables for the chicken soup) * DJ: Anything else you need for the soup? * Aqua: *smiles* We'll need the chicken of coarse. *DJ: Oh, okay. *Tammy: *goes over to the fridge and gets the chicken* *Aqua: Good job, Tammy. *Tammy: *uses her heat vision to warm up the chicken on the right temperature* *DJ: What's left? *Aqua: Can you cut the chicken into smaller pieces? * DJ: Sure. * (DJ uses his claws to cut the chicken into smaller pieces) * Aqua: *smiles* You two are so helpful. *DJ: *smiles* Thanks, Mrs. Dragonheart. *Tammy: *smiles* Anything for our big sister. *Aqua: *smiles and pets both Tammy and DJ* *Tammy: *smiles and purrs happily* *DJ: *smiles and purrs happily* *Aqua: *smiles* Just put the chicken in the pot and the soup will be nearly ready. * (Tammy puts the chicken in the pot) * Aqua: *smiles and stirs the soup* *DJ: *smiles* Chapter 3: Lily's Dragon (2) * (Baby Lily was outside, watching Dragon-Jeffrey sleep peacefully) * Baby Lily: *crawls to Dragon-Jeffrey* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sleeping peacefully* *Baby Lily: *gently pokes Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? Huh? Oh! Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Hey, sweepyhead. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: Sowwy I woke you up. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Aw. It's okay. *picks her up by her shirt with his mouth* *Baby Lily: I wanted to have fun with you today. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *puts her on his belly and smiles* Sure, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely* Weally?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Baby Lily: *coos happily* Thank you, Uncwe Jeffwey! You'we the best! *Dragon-Jeffrey: You're welcome, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* I wuv you, Uncwe Jeffwey. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw. I love you too, sweetie. * Baby Lily: *smiles* I wuv you THIS much! *giggles as she stretches her arms out as far as they could go* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. * Baby Lily: *smiles* I'd wike to bounce on youw big bewwy fiwst, pwease. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Go right ahead. *Baby Lily: *smiles and starts bouncing on Dragon-Jeffrey's belly* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he watches her* * Baby Lily: *as she bounces* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Woo Hooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! Yipeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Aww. She's just like her father. Happy, full of energy, friendly. I got the best niece ever. *Baby Lily: *goes down hard* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *Baby Lily: Sowwy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Aw, it's okay. *Baby Lily: *smiles and continues bouncing* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *while bouncing* This is so much fun!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Baby Lily: *while bouncing* Uncwe Jeffwey? Don't evew change this big bewwy, pwease. *Dragon-Jeffrey: I won't, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *while bouncing* Oh boy!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* * Baby Lily: *giggles as she continues bouncing* Chapter 4: Lily Lost in the Mall *(The Justice Guardians are shopping at the ToonTown Mall) *(Baby Lily is in a stroller being pushed by Alexis as the team passes by an ice cream stand) *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles and reaches her hands out to it* *Xion: ...? *smiles* *Alexis: Sorry, Lily. But no. *Baby Lily: ..... But mommy..... *Alexis: We don't have time to stop for ice cream. *Baby Lily: Pwease, mommy? *Jaden: Maybe later. Okay? *Baby Lily: *sighs sadly* *Jeffrey: Okay. *checks his list* *Baby Lily: *thinks to herself* I want ice cweam badwy. Guess I'wl have to get it mysewf. *unfastens the belt keeping her in the stroller, climbs out while no one's looking and crawls away* *Jeffrey: We nearly got everything on the list. *Jesse: Our shopping sure has gone by pretty quick. * Meowth: Especially since this place is so big. * Jaden: No kidding. Good thing we're all together though. *Jeffrey: You're right. *Alexis: *looks in the stroller and screams* LILY!!!!!! She's gone!!!!! *Jaden: What?!?! *Jeffrey: What?!?! * Aqua: *gasps* * Xion: My cousin!!!! *Nails: *gasps* Oh no!! Where can she be?! *Alexis: Lily?!? LILY?!?!?!?!? 'LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '*sheds a tear* * Aqua: Shh. It's all right, Alexis. We'll find her. * Jeffrey: Everybody spread out! Search everywhere! * Jaden: I'm coming my little princess!!!! *leaves with Alexis, Beetles, Jesse and May* *Xion: Lily!! *leaves with Jeffrey, Aqua, Pikachu, Meowth, Tammy and DJ* *Twilight: Come on! *leaves with Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Shining Armor, Cadence, Discord and the CMC* *Nails: Lily! *leaves with Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Batty Koda and Bartok* *(In another part of the mall, Baby Lily is crawling around looking for the ice cream stand) *Baby Lily: Whewe is that ice cweam stand? I know it was hewe somewhewe.... * (She looks around, but the ice cream stand was nowhere to be seen) * Baby Lily: I can't find it. Unwess......... ...! I'm wost!!!!! Mommy?! Daddy?!? Uncwe Jeffwey?!? Aunt Aqua?!?!? Cousin Xion?!?!!? ANYONE?!?!?! * (No response) * Baby Lily: *cries* *(Meanwhile...) * Jeffrey: LILY?! * Aqua: Lily?!? Where are you, sweetie?!? * DJ: Lily?!? * Tammy: Let's try the toy store! * Xion: Right! * (Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, Pikachu, Meowth, Tammy and DJ enter the toy store) * Tammy: *searches inside a playground set* Lily?! Are you in here?!? *DJ: *looks around some dolls* Lily?! *Pikachu: *goes down the action figure aisle* Pika! Pika!! * Meowth: Lily! Where are you, kiddo?! * Aqua: *searches in the Lego aisle* Lily?!? Lily!!! It's your Aunt Aqua!!! Please come out if you're here!! *Jeffrey: Lily?!? LILY?!?! *Xion: Looks like she's not here. *Jeffrey: Oh, Lily... *(Meanwhile) *Baby Lily: *crying* I want my mommy and daddy!!!!!! *???: Lily? *Baby Lily: *sniffs* Huh? *(She turns to see Hiccup and Toothless) *Baby Lily: ...! Hiccup?! Toothwess?! *Toothless: *sniffs her* *Baby Lily: *smiles a bit and hugs Toothless* *Toothless: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles more* I'm so gwad to see you two. *Hiccup: What are you doing here by yourself? *picks her up* *Baby Lily: I'm wost, Hiccup. I wanted to get some ice cweam but I couldn't find it, than I couldn't find mommy and daddy ow anyone ewse in my famiwy. *Hiccup: We'll find them, Lily. Come on, bud. *Baby Lily: ...! You'wl hewp me? * Hiccup: Yeah. * Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs Hiccup* Thank you, Hiccup!!! *Hiccup: *smiles and hugs her back* * Toothless: *growls happily* * Hiccup: *puts Baby Lily on Toothless' back* Let's go find your family now. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *(Meanwhile in a pet store) *Scamper: Lily?! Where are you, kid?! * Brain: Lily?! * Patch: *is talking in dog language at a poodle* * Poodle: *barks in response* * Mavis: What did she say? *Patch: She said she didn't see Lily. * Mavis: Oh... *Collette: I guess she's not here either... *Patch: We need to keep looking. *(In a Best Buy store) *Beetles: Lily?!?! Lily!!!! We know you're here somewhere!!! *May: Lily?! *Jaden: Lily!!! Lily!!!! It's daddy!!!! I'm right here!!!! *(suddenly, Jaden accidentally bumps into Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: OOF! Sorry, bro. *Jaden: Jeffrey!!! Please tell me you found her!!! *Jeffrey: *sighs* No. *Jaden: ...! Oh no.... There's so many things that could've happened to her!!!! *Jeffrey: Calm down! We'll find her. *Jaden: But I let her wander off, big bro! I'm a bad father... * Jeffrey: No, you're not! Now come on. * Jesse: *looking down a DVD asile* Lily?! Lily?!? You're family's lookin' for y'all!!! Come out if you can hear me!!! * May: Did you find her? * Jesse: No, dear..... We haven't. * (Ruby Carbuncle nods her head) * May: She couldn't have gone far! * Alexis: *cries* * Aqua: Oh, Alexis. We'll find her. * Alexis: *crying* How could I let this happen, Aqua?!? What kind of mother am I?!? *Aqua: It's not your fault. We didn't know this would happen. *Alexis: *crying* But I.... I should've let Lily have her ice cream!! Than she wouldn't have gone wandering off!!! *Aqua: *hugs her* Shh...it'll be all right. We'll find her. *Alexis: *crying* She could be anywhere!!! *Aqua: We'll keep looking until we find her. *Alexis: *sniffs sadly and sheds more tears* * Aqua: I promise. * Alexis: I just wish she was in my arms right now... *(Suddenly, they hear a familiar dragon roar) * Jeffrey: ...? * Jaden: ...! Hey! Was that...?! * Alexis: ...Toothless? * (Jaden and Alexis look out the store exit) *Hiccup: Hey, guys. Hope you don't mind, but i believe this belongs to you. * (Toothless appears with...) * Jaden: ...!! * Alexis: LILY?!?!? *Baby Lily: ...!! MOMMY!!! DADDY!!! Chapter 5: Staying Warm * (It was a few days before Thanksgiving in ToonTown. The weather had started to get cold, and everyone was getting themselves warm.) * Nails: *shivers as he enters the estate* Boy, it's freezing out there! * Jaden: JARVIS? How cold is it? *JARVIS Mark II: 23 degrees, I'm afraid. *Jaden: Geez.... * Meowth: Looks like winter's coming early. *Jeffrey: Well, we better start warming the place up. * (Baby Lily was in the nursery playing with her toys, unaware that she was in need of a diaper change) * Xion: *smiles* Hi, Lily. * Baby Lily: *smiles* Hi, Cousin Xion. * Chapter 6: Stuck at Home Day 1 *Baby Lily: *crawls around* Uncwe Jeffwey? Uncwe Jeffwey? *Jeffrey: ...? Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely and reaches her hands out to him* Thewe you awe! *Jeffrey: *smiles and picks her up* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I'm so gwad I found you. I've been wooking evewywhewe fow you. * Jeffrey: What's up, sweetie? Were you feeling bored? Or is it something else? * Baby Lily: No. I was just feewing bowed. I was hoping I could have some fun with you, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. Sure, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely* Weally?!? *Jeffrey: *smiling* Yeah. *Baby Lily: Oh boy!!! *hugs Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *smiles and hugs her back* So, is there something you have in mind, sweetie? *Baby Lily: *giggles* I'm so bowed wight now that I weally don't cawe. Suwpwise me!! *(They head to the backyard, where Jeffrey turns into his dragon form) *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely and claps her hands* I get to pway on youw dwagon fowm?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* And I have the perfect idea in mind. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Since we're not doing anything this week, i want to make this special for you. * (He walks to a VERY small opening) *Baby Lily: Uncwe Jeffwey? *(To her surprise, Dragon-Jeffrey goes through the small opening and gets stuck on purpose) *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely* Uncwe Jeffwey?!? Awe you....?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. I'm stuck again. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she crawls over to Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Go ahead. Push as much as you want. *Baby Lily: YAY!!!! *without wasting any time, Baby Lily starts to push Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Go, Lily. *Baby Lily: *while pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Big butt!!! Big butt!!! *giggles* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* * Baby Lily: *While pushing* Come on, Uncwe Jeffwey. Say it fow me. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I have a very big butt. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* It's HUGE!!!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* It sure is. I'm quite happy with it. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Budging yet?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Nope. Stuck in here tight. *Baby Lily: *smiles while pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Oh boy!!! Mowe pushing fow me!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *walks down the hall* Jeffrey? Where are you dear? I haven't seen you since- ...! *smirks, crosses her arms and walks over to the front end of Dragon-Jeffrey* This again, dear? * Dragon-Jeffrey: Lily was bored. * Aqua: *smiles* Well than.... *pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* I'll just have to devote all my time to you until you're free, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* ...! Ooh! *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *giggles* Big butt! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles and smiles* That's right! Give that big butt all you've got!!! *Baby Lily: *giggles and continues pushing* *Aqua: *smiles while petting Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Looks like you're in there pretty tight, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Baby Lilly: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* He's not budging Aunt Aqua! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right, sweetie. It's almost near impossible with this door. *Aqua: *giggles* *Baby Lily: *pushing* It is?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Eeyup. So I'm gonna be stuck in here for more than just a day. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* This door sure does feel tight, but I'm enjoying this. *Aqua: *smiles as she pets his snout* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Come on, tubby!!! *giggles* Get in thewe!!! *Xion: *walks by, sees this and smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* I can't, sweetie. ....! Ooh! *smiles* *Xion: Oh, Daddy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *smiles* Hello, my little Princess. * Xion: *smiles while crossing her arms* Stuck again? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That I am, sweetie. That I am. *Xion: *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I'm in really tight right now. Lily, as you can guess, is- ...! Ooh! *chuckles* Trying to push me in again. *Xion: *smiles* I can see that. *Baby Lily: Take this!!! *gives Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt a hard push* *Dragon-Jeffrey: OOH!! *chuckles* Go, Lily. *Baby Lily: And this!!! *gives Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt another hard push* *Aqua and Xion: *giggles* *Baby Lily: And this, big butt!!!! *gives Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt another hard push* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *chuckles and smiles* Good one, Lily! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Xion: *smiles* I'm gonna go out and provide Lily some company. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Okay. * (While Xion heads over to the other side) * JARVIS Mark II: Sir? You seem to be plugging up another door again. Do you need help getting out? *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'll be okay, JARVIS. *JARVIS Mark II: But sir. If you don't come out soon, than at the current rate, the odds of you getting out are less than 50%. *Dragon-Jeffrey: JARVIS, I'll be okay. I got my family helping me out. *JARVIS: Sir, even with their combined strength, I don't think that- *Aqua: JARVIS. No. Jeffrey wanted this for his and Lily's sake. He doesn't want to be free yet. *JARVIS: ...! Well...as long as you're sure... *Dragon-Jeffrey: I did this again on purpose, JARVIS. And I don't care about the odds. I don't care how long I'm stuck in here. As long as I have my family with me and as long as Lily's happy, than I'm happy too. *JARVIS: Hm. Understood, sir... *Dragon-Jeffrey: It's okay, buddy. Now go into sleep mode until further notice. *JARVIS: Very well, sir. *goes into sleep mode* *Dragon-Jeffrey: "Less than 50% chances", eh? ...... *smiles* I do like a challenge. *Aqua: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Come on!!! You can get in.... *giggles* "Snuffy"!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Snuffy* I'll try, Bird. *Baby Lily: *pretends to struggling as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Push............... push............ *Dragon-Jeffrey: I don't know if this will work, Bird. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* It might, "Snuffy"!! We just gotta keep twying!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: I don't know... *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Come on!!! Don't give up just yet, "Snuffy"!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: But I'm stuck here. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* And I'm hewe to hewp fwee you, "Snuffy". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks anyway, Bird. *thinks to himself* She's just like her father. Helpful and kind. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Feewing woser yet, "Snuffy"?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: No. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Don't wowwy, "Snuffy"! *giggles* I'm suwe you'wl budge soon! *Dragon-Jeffrey: I hope so, Bird... *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* You've gotta bewieve in youwself!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'll try. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* I've gotta say though, "Snuffy". You awe in thewe pwetty tight. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Oh, Bird. I'm never gonna get out. *Baby Lily: ...! *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt harder* *Xion: *smiles* Go, Lily. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Oooooooh, Bird. I have to face the fact. I'm one stuck Snuffleupagus forever. *(This doesn't stop Baby Lily from pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt) *Dragon-Jeffrey: I better get used to my new life stuck in this door. *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt as hard as she can* I'm not giving up just yet....!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Oh, Bird... *Baby Lily: *pushes to her full potential* .......... You know what "Snuffy"? I hate to say it, but I think you'we wight. You AWE stuck in thewe..... fowevew. *Dragon-Jeffrey: I guess so. *Baby Lily: Can I stiwl push you fow fun, "Snuffy"? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Baby Lily: *resumes pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* I'wl stiwl be hewe fow you, "Snuffy". Best fwiends fowevew. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Best friends forever. *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* You suwe awe in thewe tight, Uncwe Jeffwey. I'd be suwpwised if you got thwough this time! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I'm not so sure, Lily. But we'll see. *Aqua: *smiles* No matter what happens, dear. We'll always be here for you. *(Jaden and Alexis and the others walk in) *Jaden: *smiles* No way would we want you to feel alone, big bro. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, guys. *Jaden: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout and pets him* I'll stay right here for you until you're free again. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Alexis: *smiles* So this is where Lily's been all this time. I wondered where she was. *Dragon-Jeffrey: She was feeling bored. ...! Ooh! *chuckles* *Alexis: *giggles* From the look of it, I can tell she's having fun out there. *Dragon-Jeffrey: That's right. *Jaden: *chuckles* And from the look of it, you must be in there pretty tight, Jeffrey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* For Lily. *Jaden: *Sees the door Dragon-Jeffrey's stuck in* ...! *smiles* Wanted a real challenge this time, big bro? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Sure. *Aqua: *smiles while petting Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* We know you can do it, dear. We believe in you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Push the butt!!! Shove the butt!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back!!!! *Jaden: *smiles and laughs* Go, Lily. *Alexis: *smiles* I hope you're enjoying yourself too, Jeffrey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet i am. *Xion: *smiles and giggles* Hey, daddy!! I agree with Lily!! Your butt IS huge!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* *Xion: *smiles* I believe you'll get through, daddy. But....... *giggles* In all honest..... there's no way you could get through such a teeny tiny door like that at your size. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Guess you're right. After all, i AM pretty big. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and continues pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* *Jesse: *smiles* Don't worry, Jeffrey. We've got ya covered if you can't get free the usual way. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, guys. *smiles* *Baby Lily: *giggles while pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* You suwe awe one fat dwagon, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. *Baby Lily: *while pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Pwease tewl me if you wuv being stuck ow not. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet i do. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* So you DO stiwl wuv being a fat dwagon!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. So please, call me "fat" as much as you want. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Okay..... "fatty". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Aqua: *smiles while scratching Dragon-Jeffrey's chin* I rather love you more as a fat dragon too, dear. You're more cuddly this way. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *gives Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt a hard push* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! Ooh! *chuckles* That one tickled, Lily! *Baby Lily: It did? ...! *snickers* *Xion: *smiles* What're you thinking, Lily? *Baby Lily: *starts tickling Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *starts to laugh* *Aqua: ...? *Alexis: *giggles* Is she tickling you again, Jeffrey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah! *laughs* *Xion: *smirks.... and starts to tickle Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt too!* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* Hey! No fair! *Xion: *giggles while tickling* Nothing personal, daddy!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs more* *Tammy and DJ: *smirk, nod to each other and start tickling Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt too!* *(This makes Dragon-Jeffrey laugh more) *Baby Lily: *giggles while tickling* Give up, Uncwe Jeffwey?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yes!! *laughs* *Baby Lily: *smirks while tickling Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Too bad! *continues* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* Aqua!!!! Help me out!!! Please!!!! *Aqua: *giggles* Sorry, but this is too adorable to stop. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* Oh, man!!! Jaden!!! Alexis!!! Anyone!!!!! *(They just sit there and watch) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Oh, come on!! *laughs* *Jaden: *smirks* You're on your own, big bro!!! *Xion: *smiles while tickling* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sheds tears while laughing* OKAY!!! Okay! I give up! I'll do anything you want!!! *Baby Lily: *giggles* Anything? * Dragon-Jeffrey: *while laughing* Yeah!! * (Xion, the cubs and Baby Lily stop) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *pants* *Tammy: *giggles* We got you good, Mr. Dragonheart!! *DJ: *laughs* *Xion: *giggles* Sorry again, daddy!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* No worries, kids. *Baby Lily: Oh Uncwe Jeffwey.... *Dragon-Jeffrey: Hm? ...! Oh yeah! Right! Right. What do want me to do, sweetie? *Baby Lily: Wewl..... *smiles* If it's okay, can you pwease pwetend to be Snuffy whiwe I push you, Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Okay...*mimics Snuffy* ...Bird. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* *DJ: *smiles* *Aqua: Hey, guys? Is it alright if Jeffrey and I have some time together over here, please? *Alexis: *smiles* Sure. I was gonna head over to the other side to give Lily her milk anyway. *Jaden: *smiles* You two lovebirds enjoy each others company. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Everyone else leaves) *Aqua: *seductively* Now it's just you and me, big boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Aqua: *smiles attractively* Hang on, handsome. I'll be right back. *leaves* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *Baby Lily: *playfully growls as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw. *Tammy: *smile* Hey, Lily?! Count me in!!! *starts to playfully push Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* *DJ: ...! *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles while pushing* Hewp is hewe "Snuffy"!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Snuffy* Okay, Bird. *Tammy: *while pushing* Come on, DJ!! Join us!!! *DJ: I don't know... *Xion: What's wrong, little bro? *DJ: I feel like your dad might be embarrassed by this. *Tammy: Embarrassed? For what? *DJ: For people pushing him like that. *Xion: *smiles* DJ. Don't worry. Daddy's not embarrassed from this. *to Dragon-Jeffrey* Right daddy?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right. *DJ: But.... doesn't it feel embarrassing to have so many hands on your butt, sir? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Of course not. *DJ: So....... you don't think it's awkward to have a bunch of people touching you in a.......... personal area like your butt? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Nah. Of coarse not, DJ. I'll be okay. I don't mind this at all. *Baby Lily: *smiles while pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt* Come on DJ! Join us!! *DJ: ...Well, all right. *walks to Dragon-Jeffrey's big butt and starts pushing it* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's being pushed* Atta boy, DJ!!! *DJ: *smiles as he pushes* Chapter 7: Snowflake * Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531